


Quiet

by Rosemarie42



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: The dark lord as been defeated and Harry heads upstairs for some quiet





	Quiet

Harry head upstairs to Gryffindor House exhausted, he can see the once empty portraits that line his way to Gryffindor House now has people in them moving to the next picture to follow his movements and shout their thanks, or to clap and cheer him. 

Whilst he was gratefully for their sentiments , he just felt tired and needed some time to himself he smiled politely, he makes his way up the stairs to his house gave the password to the fat lady and closes his eyes and enjoy the quietness to be found in a completely empty common room, he sits down on one of the chairs, it just hits him, his parents killer is dead.

Voldemort was feared in the magical world along with his Death Eaters quite rightly but as happy as he was that the big bad enemy of the magical world was gone, his parents were first and foremost in his mind and he smiles.

He though of all those they had lost, he felt so bad for Ron losing his brother, for Remus never being able to see his newborn son grow up. 

He though of a professor who was the bane of his life, who hated him but loved his mother so much that his love for Harry’s mother was greater than the hate the professor felt for him and that cause him to protect a young man from harm, Harry though about Snapes’ memories that he saw, how brave he was, how he was mistrusted and instead of reverting to be what everyone expected him to be, Snape went the extra mile to help him, he was so determine to help Harry for his mothers sake that the great Voldemort didn’t realise he was being lied to and their was a traitor in his mist.

He thought of Dumbledore how he held him up on a pedestal and he wasn’t what he thought he was, he was a man who wanted similar to Voldemort but realise the errors of his way and change his perspective and became a hero but lost his sister and a relationship with his brother because of those original beliefs he held with Grindelwald. 

He thought of the future he now has with Ginny and was glad after losing so many people he loved that he gets to hold on to her.

Harry moves to go to the bedrooms, where he undresses and put on his pyjamas before slipping into his bed knowing a new day will bring with it Press Conferences, questions and bereaved loved ones but also hope that what was once feared would never come about, is suddenly a reality. 

Freedom from a tyrant and change for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kidos


End file.
